Crumbling Ringtones
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: In which what started out all just for fun; Kirishima and Kaminari decide to get Izuku into calling Bakugo, all just to see what the light blond's ringtone is. Boy, were they not expecting this reaction from one of Class 1 A's strongest students!


It all started out as a joke, Kirishima and Kaminari were calling other students cell phones, and laughing at their ridiculous ringtones. Such as Iida's being Taylor Swift's _You Belong with Me_. They responded to the music by laughing harder, in which he explained that making fun of somebody's ringtone is unacceptable and childish. Then, Ashido got involved and they tried Fukimage. By no one's surprise, he had the regular 'verizon wireless' ringtone.

Well, they _are_ children.

After the two got bored eventually, they decided to do the unthinkable.

Kaminari smirked, his eyes glinting as Kirishima tilted his head, confusion filling him as he tapped his chin. Seeing that Ashido shared the same look, he decided to ask, "What?"

"Let's try Bakugo," Ashido states, a smirk on her face. She hummed at the very thought of embarrassing the fiery blond in front of everyone. Sure, he can be a nice guy sometimes, and a reliable comrade; but this was payback for not inviting her over to the ice cream place! And, when she showed up, he said she had to pay for it herself!

Kirishima felt a chill go down his spine as he blinked. "Wait.. did I just hear you say… Bakugo?" he wondered, turning pale at the very thought of calling him.

"Ashido, you're just mad that he made you pay for your choco mint chip ice cream."

"I came all the way there."

"It was supposed to be just him and Izuku."

"Wait.. what?! Is there something going on!?"

"I don't think so- they had to talk things out-"

"Phew, TodoBaku for life!"

"...?"

Kirishima just stood there, blinking rapidly in confusion as he and Ochako exchanged looks of curiosity. "Baka tofuu what?" they both said unsion, Ashido gasping in horror. Judging by the pink haired girl's reaction, those two picked the wrong choice of words to use. Apparently, they should've known what it was.

"It's their shipping name… you didn't know?" Mina questioned, her eyes widening.

Ochako shrugged, having wished that she didn't show up in the first place. But, she did over hear that they were going to test Bakugo's ringtone, and she was curious to see what it was. "Do you guys even have Katsuki's number?" the brown haired girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Izuku does," Kaminari stated, all eyes going on the green haired boy, who stared at them innocently.

"W-what is it?"

Ah, that stutter. That was the one known as 'Deku's' mistake.

* * *

2 Minutes Later~

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Izuku mumbled, sweat pouring down his face as his finger hovered over the contact that belonged to Katsuki. Many emotions were going through the poor boy's system: fear, confusion, and some others that he doesn't even know of. Running a hand through his hair, he tapped his foot. "He probably won't answer.." he replied warily, trying to come up with an excuse as to not calling him.

Kirishima tilted his head. "Why do you even have his number if he won't answer?"

"Well, um, you see," Izuku started, getting nervous as he waved his free hand around. "Just because I have his contacts, doesn't mean we actually talk…" he said, trailing off.

"Just call him," Kaminari hissed, though his expression was excited as he moved closer.

Unfortunately, Midoriya had nobody on his side, so he was outnumbered. His friends 'betrayed him' and he was forced to call the fiery student. Gulping, he pressed the call button. Awaiting for what would soon come.

"_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it. Don't matter what he said, yeah, he want it. If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it. Woah ah oh, woah ah oh, woah ah oh!" _

Ochako, Kaminari, Ashido, and Kirishima stared in awe as the song _Single Ladies _by _Beyonce_ was heard outside the classroom, down the hallway. In which, the classroom door was open, and they could clearly hear it. Stepping outside, they saw Bakugo, who stared down at his phone with a frown, the music still playing. With a sigh, he went to answer it, up until he saw the four looking at him with amused looks on their faces.

"I guess that proves Izuku is a _liar!_ He so did go to answer it!" Kaminari exclaimed, his eyes widening as he looked at Bakugo up and down, trying not to laugh.

"Deku," he mumbled, stuffing his phone in his pocket, his cheeks growing warm; thus, turning a light shade of pink. Bakugo covered his blushing face with his hands as he started mumbling a bunch of things, going into a somewhat shy and shameful state.

Was he… embarrassed?

Ashido stared, shock and confusion filling her. "I did _not_ expect this reaction," she whispered to Ochako, who nodded rapidly. "He looks kind of cute being all embarrassed like that…" she soon remarked.

Izuku soon stepped out of the classroom, hoping to escape. But, after seeing the pathetic state the other boy was in, he stopped; and felt sympathy because he had a similar song for a ringtone (great minds think alike!). "Kachan, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! At least I didn't tell them who your favorite singer is!" he exclaimed quickly, watching his 'friend' starting to crumble due to the sheer embarrassment of everyone finding out his ringtone.

"I was expecting him to blow us up," Kirishima stated, sighing as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Now I feel bad…"

Ochako shrugged. "If you feel bad, let's treat him to ice cream-"

"I DON'T WANT YOUR ICE CREAM!" Bakugo bellowed, almost as if something snapped within him, channeling the inner king explosion murderer inside of him. Soon, he grabbed Izuku by the shirt and dragged him off. "You and I need to have a _long_ talk."

"Guys… help!" the green haired boy yelled, as he was forcibly being dragged down the hallway by an angry and still embarrassed Katsuki.

"What… just happened?"

"So," Ashido started, getting rather awkward as they watched as Bakugo and Izuku vanished from sight. "Who wants to call Todoroki?"

* * *

_A/N: I don't ship TodoBaku, it was just a reference I made… I did enjoy writing this~_


End file.
